


room to grow

by lilibug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Still Magical, Threesome - F/M/M, feelings inbound, hermione just wants to find an apartment, theo and draco are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: Nothing's ever easy with three opinions in the mix and finding a flat is no exception.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115
Collections: Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS





	room to grow

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Once_upon_a_lifetime_TRS) collection. 



> [K aka dreamsofdramione](https://dreamsofdramione.tumblr.com) did some magic beta work in record time! she also made me this lovely graphic 🥰
> 
> for the domesticity fest hosted by the restricted section group on facebook! hunting for a first apartment/home

Hanging back a ways, with a hand tucked against her chin, Hermione watches them. She likes to do that. They way speak, the way they move—particularly together—enraptures her. It has from the start. 

Theo is all subtle grace, with a lazy slope to his shoulders that always makes him the smallest bit shorter than Draco—who, by comparison, is much more angular. It’s almost poetic, the duality, even with his nose turned up just enough to remind her of the boy she went to school with. 

A smile warms her cheeks, watching Theo hook a hand over Draco’s elbow to pull him tighter against his side, their hips nearly bumping as they walk to their next destination. He whispers something, lips tilting toward the blond’s ear. Then, Draco glances back at her, over their shoulders. His gaze is sharp in the way that makes the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. 

She lifts a brow, but before her lips can part— 

“Ah, here we are, just up ahead on the left.” The polite witch beside Hermione radiates exuberance as she shuffles around an armful of various things they surely won't need just for looking at flats. 

If anything, though, Ms Beckett seems entirely competent, albeit a little unorganized. 

They all pause in front of the building as she looks over one of the scrolls for the ward access.

“It’s purple.” She can hear the frown on Draco’s face without having to look at him. 

“It’s actually, um, what’s it say here...” Ms Beckett shuffles the parchment, scanning its contents. “Ah! Dewberry. It’s called dewberry.”

“Well, is a dewberry fucking purple then?” 

“Draco!” Hermione steps up to elbow him in the side, satisfied when he recoils with a grunt. “Do you have to be such an arse?” 

"He's always an arse, love. Would’ve thought you’d be used to it by now." Theo merely winks at her, entirely unhelpful. There's a smirk on his face, but it's the one that grates on her nerves—the one that he wears out when he _wants_ her—and she has to look away before she blushes. 

She refuses to entertain their games while on the hunt for a flat. She isn't. 

"Just calm down," Hermione tuts, stepping ahead of Draco and ushering forth Ms. Beckett. "We're looking at this one, unlike the others you refused to enter." 

"They were _shacks_." 

Her eyes roll, because they absolutely were not. 

They _are_ on a budget, though. Considering both Draco and Theo had been cut off from their family fortunes for their relationship with each other, even before they included _her._ Hermione is perhaps the wealthiest of them all at this point. 

She feels a little bit like a parent sometimes, with two rowdy boys on her hands. She can't help but wonder if they really needed her, or were they just looking for someone to ease their financial burdens? It was, afterall a chance encounter. But as they ascend the narrow staircase and enter the quaint entryway, she pauses to admonish herself. 

It's a silly thought. 

They hang their coats with a sticking charm and Hermione hesitates before sliding her wand into the pocket up her sleeve. It's been years since the war, but there are some thoughts and habits that will never leave, no matter how hard she tries. So, she keeps her wand, just in case. 

This flat is by far the largest they've looked at—or attempted to—and she's hopeful that something about it will appeal to Draco and Theo. 

It's got a large bay window in the living room directly across from the entryway. There are in-laid shelves in the wall on either side and she swoons at the thought of filling them with her personal library. The wood doesn't so much as creak under the weight of her heels, the walls a pale grey and _clean_ , and the kitchen is spacious enough to fit at least two of them in it at once and still be able to move around. 

She thinks it's nearly perfect without even seeing the state of the bed and loo. 

Theo steps up to the window, glancing down at the space for a cushion before he looks over at her. With a small smile, he tips his head towards the view of a small courtyard below. "This certainly looks up your alley."

She leans into his side, his hand sliding across her back. Through the thin fabric of her jumper, she can feel the warm press of his palm, and the soothing motions of his fingertips as he squeezes her side. 

"It looks rather nice, doesn't it? A pretty view at least." 

Hermione feels the brush of Draco's hand just below Theo's, and the scent of his cologne tickles her nose as he leans up on the tips of her toes to look over their shoulders. He points his nose in the air, looking down shrewdly. 

"I think you'll be the more welcoming view, every one of our neighbors will be fighting for a look at our witch." 

Her nose scrunches up, arms lifting to cross over her chest as she fiddles with the hem of her sleeves. "I'll just be reading. What is there to see really?" 

Draco leans in, lips hovering just above the shell of her ear. "You, Granger. It's bloody irritating how attractive you are. But perhaps I want them to see. Perhaps I want them to see what we do to you." 

Theo leans into her space just as close, a hum bouncing off his lips that crawls down her spine. 

"I know I'd like that _very_ much. Your hands pressed up against the glass, as I—" 

"Oh dear… Perhaps—" Ms Beckett clears her throat and it echoes in the empty space. "Perhaps I'll leave you three to walk the flat alone for a bit." 

Draco smirks, tongue flicking out against her ear as his arm loops around her lower back, below Theo's. She feels the heat and energy surrounding them begin to spark and flare, the hair on the back of her neck stands on end as her breath catches in her throat. Theo slides a hand over the curve of her hip, fingers edging underneath the hem of her jumper. 

"How very kind of you, Ms Beckett. I'll be sure to thank your superior," Draco says smoothly, never leaving the space he’s claimed against Hermione's neck as he brushes her hair back. 

The older woman squeaks and the sound of the door closing is enough for Hermione to sigh before rolling her head back. She swats at their wandering hands. 

"We don't live here _yet_."

Theo makes a tsk sound, and she nearly shudders as his fingers slide into the space of her jeans, button popping open with a nonverbal spell because _of_ _course_. She still couldn’t help being impressed with that, despite herself. 

" _Yet_ she says.” Theo laughs, low and throaty and Hermione has work to keep herself composed. “Don't you want to know what I was going to say?" 

"I think I can take a guess." She sucks in a breath as his hand slips under her knickers. 

"Have we become that predictable, Nott?" Draco sounds affronted. "How droll." 

"Not nearly enough, I'm afraid. Because our little witch has still soaked her knickers at the mere thought of being taken so openly. And in front of company, no less." He clicks his tongue.

Hermione closes her eyes as she scrambles to get her head above water. "This is supposed to be about buying an apartment, not _shagging_." 

"Well, we already know this is what you've chosen. It has plenty of room for us to grow and we know we won't find anything better than this on our minuscule—" 

"Draco," she gasps while tugging Theo's wandering hand away. "I know this isn't a mansion or a castle, it doesn't have character, but it's a space we can make our own." 

Theo drags his hand up to rest on her belly, comforting, as he pulls her in to press a kiss to her forehead. "A space to call home." 

She tilts her head, Theo's stubble grazing her cheek, and a smile tilts her lips. 

But Draco always has to have the last word. "No." He turns so he can loop his arms around them both, Hermione between them as he rests his chin atop her head. She clings to Theo, fingers curling in the sides of his jumper above Draco's arms as she melts into comfort of their embrace. "Home is wherever I am, as long as it's with the both of you." 

  
  


_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is [@lilibug--xx](https://lilibug--xx.tumblr.com)


End file.
